Super Mario 65
by Alienpredator20054
Summary: Peach bakes another cake for Mario. Super Mario 64, watch out! A whole new adventure is on Mario's hands!
1. Prologue

Super Mario 65

Prologue

"Mario, please come to the castle. I have baked a cake for you. Sincerely, Princess Toadstool, or Peach," Peach wrote a letter to Mario. This time Luigi was home.

"Oh, Peach wants us to come to the castle…for the 65th time?" Luigi asked.

"I believe her," Mario said, "I do not think something will happen this time. And I love cake! I can't turn it down, even if I do have to go through an adventure to get there to have that cake!"

"Yeah, but, remember last time, when you went for a whole adventure through the castle to get her?" Luigi asked.

"How do you know? You weren't there!" Mario said.

"You told me about it," Luigi replied.

"…Oh. Well, that was quite an adventure, but I will stop at nothing to see Peach and eat cake!" Mario yelled.

Luigi sighed, "I'll go get my jacket." He walked upstairs. Mario ran after him.

"Luigi, it's June!" he yelled running up the steps.

"Oh, then I don't need a jacket," Luigi said. They went out of the house.

"Do you remember the route?" Luigi asked, "you haven't been to her castle since 2004. She's been coming to us."

"Of course I remember the route. Let's see, travel down Elm Street, then pass Crystal Lake City, then go through Turner Lane and we're there!" Mario said.

"Couldn't we have just used the warp pipe to Peach's castle from home?" Luigi asked.

"Huh? …Aw, we could've!" Mario yelled angrily.

**COMING SOON: CHAPTER 1**

Short preview:

Mario gets to Peach's castle and has cake. Will more happen? The only way to know is by reading Chapter 1 of Super Mario 65! Up soon!


	2. Eating Cake

Super Mario 65

Chapter I: Eating Cake

Mario and Luigi journeyed down Elm Street, where a guy in a Christmas sweater stopped them frequently. He claims to be a Freddy Krueger.

"Krueger, you're not real, like Santa or Obi-Wan Kenobi or people," Mario said.

"We are people," whispered Luigi.

"We are! Then Freddy **must** be real! Run!" Mario screamed. He bolted down past Elm Street and made his way to Crystal Lake City. Some deformed guy in a hockey mask kept them from venturing on.

"You like hockey?" Mario asked. The hockey masked-man just stood there saying nothing.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" Mario yelled. The hockey masked-man raised his arms as if he was going to strangle them.

"Ah! He's crazy! Run, Luigi! Run!" Mario screamed. He ran away. Luigi followed.

They made it to Turner Lane. Some crazy guy in a black costume and a white mask, very much like in Scream, started chasing after him. Mario ran. Of course, Luigi followed.

Finally, they bolted down to Princess Toadstool's castle. She was waiting out on her front doorstep for them.

"Oh, hi, Mario! Hi, Luigi!" Peach yelled out.

"Peach! Where is that cake?" Mario asked.

"Inside the room that used to be the Bob-Omb Battlefield painting. I redid it into a kitchen," Peach explained, "do you like it?"

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" Mario and Luigi both yelled. They spotted the cake and ran towards it…as fast as they could. The cake was gone in no more than 2 seconds.

"I can't eat more cake," Luigi said.

"Are you sure? I can go all night!" Mario said.

"Oh, really, Wario?" Luigi said.

"Hey! Don't compare me with that fat tub of lard! Look at me! I'm _a little_ overweight! Wario's _really_ overweight! And I don't like him!" Mario yelled.

"Hi," Wario said.

"…Go away, Wario," Mario said.

"Well, I could be compared to Waluigi," Luigi said.

"Hi," Waluigi said.

"…Go away, Waluigi," Luigi said.

"Shut up, arse!" Waluigi said.

Waluigi and Luigi fought. Luigi punched Waluigi in the stomach. Waluigi ran out the door. He went passed Turner Lane, past Crystal Lake City and past Elm Street. He fell into a large hole. Mario and Luigi finally are in peace from Wario and Waluigi. But then…

"Hi," Bowser said. He then ran up to Princess Peach and nabbed her! A new adventure is beginning!

Mario sighed, "Luigi, will you adventure with me this time?"

"Yeah, fine, sure. We have to get Peach back!" Luigi said.

"The only way to get Peach back is to gather all the stars!" Bowser said.

"How many are there?" Mario asked.

"Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Bowser ran away.

"Aw, man! I don't even know the amount of stars I need!" Mario yelled.

Well, now the adventure begins!

**COMING SOON: CHAPTER 2**

I apologize for this chapter being short. I promise that the adventure chapters will be longer. I was just setting up to get to the adventure.


End file.
